What hurts most
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Katie gets hurt bad and Travis is the only one there for her along with Chiron. What will her boyfriend think? Read and find out.  I do not own PJO
1. Chapter 1

**Katie's Pov**

I was walking with my boyfriend, Jack – son of Ares – along the woods when he suddenly stopped walking next to a large tree. His smile grew bigger. I knew this wasn't going to end well for me. He grabbed my shoulders and tied my body to the tree with rope. I have no idea where he got the rope from but he did it really tight. Jack looked in my eyes and started swiping me with his sword. He cut my stomach, legs and my arms. I screamed every time his blade opened my skin. Jack was laughing like a mad person, enjoying every scream. My body was a bloody mess and the air was cold. My shirt and pants were ripped and had blood stains. Jack laughed and left me tied up. I had no idea what I've done to get this special treatment. I screamed for help and waited.

Night was during in and my cuts had dried up. I still waited for help. Monsters were creeping up and taking one look at me and shaking their heads like that I was an easy one and wanted a harder job to deal with. I closed my eyes and drifted of to a dreamless dream.

I woke up stilled tied up. The woods were black and I was alone. I couldn't reach my dagger. I couldn't find my dagger. I looked around and in front of me I saw a dark figure. It was a boy. That's all I could tell.

"Need help?" The boy asked me. He had a deep voice and strangely familiar voice to Hermes.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to figure out who it may be.

"Who am I?" The boy asked. "Well, I am an awesomely hot guy who you hate your guts out. Would you like me to help you Katie Kat?"

Only one person calls me Katie Kat. Oh no… It's Travis Stoll. Why him?

"Don't call me that and I would like to be untied."

I heard footsteps and a knife cutting the rope. I was free from the tree. I fell and landed on my feet wobbly. I held onto the tree for some support.

"Thanks Travis."

"Why are you out here at three AM all alone?"

Three AM! It's three AM in the morning? How long was I asleep for?

"I got tied up. I'm glad the harpies didn't get me."

"So am I. Come on, lets go back to your cabin so that you can get some rest."

I felt his arm going over my shoulder to support me. I limped along to my cabin with Travis. The worst thing was, that I like the feeling that his arm was around me. Is that normal? No that isn't normal.

We were at my cabin and the light came on. Travis took one look at me and shook came to his face. I looked down at my body and saw what Jack had done. I've never had this many cuts in my life and never wanted to. Travis took my wrist and checked it. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"This is not from training," Travis said having a look at my legs. "Who did this to you Katie?" I didn't answer. "Katie, tell me who did this!"

"I don't know!" I felt bad for lying to him but I didn't want to rat out my boyfriend, even if he did do this to me. "I don't know who did this to me."

"In the morning we'll go to the big house but right now you need rest." Travis opened the door and steered me to my bunk. I didn't bother getting changed. I rested my head onto my pillow and fell asleep. Travis didn't leave my sight until I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katie Pov**

I was in the big house talking to Chiron about last night bit I wouldn't tell him who did it.

"Katie. I know that you know who did this to you." I had a sip of my nectar. I wouldn't meet his eyes. "Can you please tell me?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh gods Kitty-" Mr D said annoyed. I hadn't realised that he came in.

"Katie!" I corrected.

"Kitty! We both know that you won't tell us who it is! You might as well tell us or you will have to have Chiron keeping an eye on you for the rest of your pity life!"

"I don't know!" My cuts were finally gone and I kicked the coffee table. "Why won't you believe me? I don't know who did it!" I kicked the table again and marched out the house. That was not me in there. I would never yell at Chiron or kick a table. I just got so angry at them, but then again, they knew I was lying.

I walked anywhere my feet went.

"Hey Katie!" I turned and saw Jack running towards me. I smiled at him but in my mind kept saying 'kick the crap out of him'. He grabbed my arms and led me to the woods.

We ended up at the tree where he cut the crap out of me. I was afraid that he would tie me to the tree again. I looked down and saw rope at my feet. Gods, where does he find the rope?

"Katie. I'm sorry about last night. Will you forgive me?" I couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes.

"No. I won't and I'm breaking up with you." Hate flared into his eyes. He pushed me back to the tree and tied me up again. The rope cut into my wrists and made me bleed. "This is a little over rated. Don't you think Jack?" He glared at me. "Jack?"

He got out his dagger and held it to my neck. I felt the end of his dagger on my neck. It was sharp and cold. "I love you and you broke up with me. No-one breaks up with me!" He started cutting me up again. These cuts were deeper and I bled more blood. I started to feel light headed and dizzy. Jack grabbed my dagger and put it millimetres away from my jaw. He had sweat on his forehead and walked off with a hung over back. I couldn't be bothered to call out to him. I didn't regret what I said to make him made at me. My head ached and my body was still bleeding.

"TRAVIS!" I started yelling. I had no idea why I said his name… or why I wanted him with me now. I hate him and he hates me. "TRAVIS!" I screamed and started tearing up. I heard foot steps and saw Travis. He reached up to my dagger and cut me out.

"What the Hades!" He said as I collapsed onto the ground. I could stand. I couldn't move. He picked me up and held me like I just got married to him. He flew to the big house. I sobbed in his shirt as he flew **(A/N he had his flying shoes on)**.

He crashed into the doors of the big house and carefully placed me onto the couch.

"Chiron!" He yelled. "Katie has been cut again!"

I stopped sobbing and saw Chiron with Apollo behind him. My mother loomed over me face and cupped my cheeks. "I broke up with him," I sobbed. "I broke up with him." My mother smiled and kissed my forehead.

Apollo touched my legs and started chanting. I closed my eyes and could feel the light going through my body. It felt nice. My dizziness had gone. I was just glad that Travis was close by to hear me. Chiron gave me ambrosia square. I took little bites and stopped. I sat up and thanked Apollo. He just nodded and vanished along with my mother. Travis was next to me. He hugged me tightly. The weird thing was that I liked it. I liked the feeling of being in his arms. We broke apart and meet each others' eyes. I've never notice but they were a deep blue. They were beautiful.

"Who did this to you?" Travis held my hands. I opened my mouth when I heard the door open. Jack came running in with his friends. Brady and Shane. His half brothers. Jack pushed Travis away from me and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe. Once Jack had loosened, I pushed him off me and onto the floor. I got up and helped Travis up to his feet. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Travis replied blushing. "I'm fine."

"Why are you blushing?" I felt my cheeks burn as well. I was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Travis asked.

"Yeah Katie? Why are you blushing?" Jacked asked getting up.

"I don't know." My cheeks burned even more.

"How are you feeling Katie?" Chiron asked.

I looked at the old centaur. He seemed to look around forty years old than like thousands and thousands years old.

"I'm fine." I replied, my cheeks cooling down. "Yeah. I think I'm going to be alright."

"Okay but if you need anything, just come." Chiron said making me feel safer.

"Thank you Chiron." I took Travis' hand and started walking. Jack took my waist but I pushed him into the door and walked off with Travis. Yeah, life is good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katie Pov**

That night, I hadn't gone out to eat dinner. I was afraid that Jack would start again. I've already gotten my daily dose of cuts today and this time, it wasn't pretty.

_Flash back_

I was just walking into the woods to see if my blood was on any leaves or the bark of the tree. I was about to pick up a leaf when I heard my name being said.

"Katie Kat." I smiled and went closer to the tree, picking off some of the bark that had my blood. "Katie Kat…" I knew it was Travis but it wasn't his voice. I closed my eyes as a pair of hands wrapped around my shoulders. Suddenly, I was pushed around and pinned to the tree. I hadn't opened my eyes, but I was shaking in fear. "Katie Kat…" Jack. "Open your eyes Katie Kat." I felt his knife close to my neck. Its cold point of it was close to me. "Open your eyes Katie Kat."

"Go away, Jack." I said.

"It's Travis, Katie. Don't you know that I came up with your nick name? I came up with the nick name for you, and I only say it." His hand brushed my hair, placing it on my shoulder.

"Go away, Jack!" I screamed. "I know it's you!"

I opened my eyes and Jack pushed me up against the tree, and tied me from my waist. _Where in the Hades does he get the rope? _As he started cutting me, my sight started going. I started to feel dizzy in my head. My eye lids felt really heavy.

"Ouch!" Jack screamed. I just saw him go down onto the ground with an arrow in his back. Loud foot steps ran to me. I couldn't see who they are, but they sounded panicky. There were only girl voices around me. Not a single male voice in ear shot. I felt the rope loosen around me, and I collapsed onto the ground. Someone had picked me up and carried me some place. I was just hoping that it wasn't the big house.

"Who are you?" I managed to say, my voice burning away.

"Don't worry, you're safe and that kid won't be hurting anyone for a while."

"I want to know who you are."

"We are the hunters."

"Hunters… Hunters of Artemis?"

"Yeah."

"Glad you girls are together."

"Um… Thanks."

"KATIE!" This time it was a males' voice. This time it _was _Travis. "What happened?"

"This boy tied her up to a tree and started cutting her. Right now my hunters are trying to figure out who he is and getting his weapons off him."

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know."

"Jack…" I whispered. "Jack, son of Ares, my ex-boyfriend, hates me for breaking up with him."

"I'll take her." Travis whispered. I felt being moved to another pair of arms. Suddenly, I knew that Travis was always there for me.

"Travis…?" I whispered. "I think I love you."

"Not right now, Katie." He didn't hear what I said! I just realised that I love him. "We're going to get you to safety."

"Who else is with you?"

"Connor."

"I love you Travis Stoll."

I felt warmness spread across my body. Softness was under me, making my fall nice and cosy. I went to my side and fell asleep.

_End of flash back_

So yeah, that's what happened to me today.

"Katie?" I looked up and saw Travis with a cup. He came in and sat next to me on my bed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you?" I asked sitting up. He had hot chocolate in the cup, along with my favourite part of the drink, the feoffee part on the top.

"I'm fine."

Travis put his arm around my waist. "Its okay, Travis." I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I've always love you, Katie." He gave me the hot chocolate and I took a sip. I gave the cup back to Travis and he also took a sip.

He gave me the cup and I took another sip. I gave the cup back to Travis. We did that for the whole time until the cup was empty. We laughed as we did this for a while. Travis put the cup down and kissed my cheek. I lay on my bed and waited for Travis. And so he did.

His arms were wrapped around me. I put my head on his warm chest and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG! don't own pjo<strong>

**R&R**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Katie Pov**

"Hey, why did you tell me off like that?" the darkness said. My eyes were wide open and yet, I couldn't see.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to see a shadow or a shape.

"Don't you know?"

Suddenly, a small light came on. I could see a person in the distance. He was died around the chest with rope, the rope cutting into it skin, making him bleed. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head, his curly brown hair was messy and his face was beautiful.

"What are you doing to him?" I tried to run to him, but my feet were locked into the ground. "Leave Travis alone!"

"I can't do that. Oh, wait, yes I can." I waited for the darkness' answer. "Break his heart and go back to Jack. You both are soul mates."

"Never!"

I felt a prick at the very top of my neck. I reached out and felt nothing. I pulled my hand back in and blood was covered all over my hand. I reached to my legs with my non bloody hand and felt thick liquid running down my thigh.

"Leave me alone! Leave Travis alone!" I yelled looking at Travis. _I'm sorry_ I mouthed.

"You mustn't wake soon. But you will. Remember what I said. Break up and kill his heart or I will."

"You want me to kill my boyfriend?"

"It's the only way, Katie."

I woke up, cold from sweat. Travis was still with me, also Chiron and Mr. D. I looked down at my hands, then my thighs. Good, no blood.

"Tell us everything, Katie."

"'."

"That was easy…" Mr. D said at the wrong time.

"Katie," Travis took my hand. "Slow down. I hate it when you do that."

"A voice told me to kill Travis and get back together with Jack and if I don't kill Travis then the voice will hang him around his chest with rope and let him die." I said very slowly, taking deep breaths.

Travis squeezed my hands, making me sweat even more.

"Katie, I'm not going anywhere without you." Travis said. "I'll always be here for you."

I nodded. Travis sat next to me and I put my head on his chest. Chiron touched my forehead with his palm. I whipped some sweat off myself and Chiron and Mr. D left me and Travis alone. His breathing was calm and slow. I closed my eyes again and Travis kissed my forehead.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere." I said rubbing his hands. "Not without me."

Travis kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me, making his warmness flush all over my body.

"That's fine by me." Travis whispered in my ear. "I love that idea. A lot."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own PJO but I do own this story. R&amp;R<strong>

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Katie Pov**

I was walking along the shoreline of the beach. I knew that Travis wouldn't be too far behind me, since now, he like won't leave me alone for too long.

A pair of arms snaked around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and Travis put his chin on my shoulder.

"Katie," Travis said. He kissed my cheek, twice. "What are you doing?"

"Right now, I feel like melting down." Travis chuckled. I giggled. Travis found my face and kissed the tip of my nose. "And now, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"I actually asked what you were doing, not how you're feeling." Travis admitted.

"Oh," I felt really stupid "I'm talking to you right now."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Travis cupped the back of my head and wrapped his other arm around my waist tighter.

"I really love you, Travis." I kept admitting.

"I've always felt the same way, Katie, and now, my life is complete-"

"That's why I have to break up with you." I took a step away from him, making my body cold again.

"Why?" Travis looked hurt. Really hurt. "I thought you loved me."

"I just can't do this, okay. I have to get back to Jack."

Travis took my hands. "You don't, Katie. You've got me now."

"I… Want Jack." And I ran, crying and actually doing what the dark voice told me. I'm such an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is a short chapter. I'm going to try and make longer chapters for now on. R&amp;R. I DO NOT OWN PJO! I ONLY OWN JACK AND THE STORY!<strong>

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY **


	6. Chapter 6

_Katie's POV_

Jack stared at me like I was crazy.

"What are you saying?" He asked. "I tied you up to a tree like three times and you break up with me so that makes you want to come back with me?"

"Yeah, I mean, look at these scars, that just means that I'm yours." I pushed my body onto his. "You like me don't you?" I chocked back a lot of tears. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I didn't let his tongue enter my mouth like I used to. My lips were actually for Travis, but now I'm scared for him –Travis I mean.

"I love you, Jack." I said putting my cheek on his shoulder. I looked in front of me, and saw Travis with Connor. He looked not happy but not sad. He looked over my way, and my tears started coming down slowly. "Please help me," I whispered to myself.

"With what?" Jack asked.

"With me," I whispered to myself so that he couldn't hear. "Please."

_Travis's POV_

I walked along with my brother, Connor. He was talking about the time when he was in the hospital like it wasn't two weeks ago. I looked to my left and saw Katie's cheek on Jack's shoulder blade. I stood and stared at them. Katie started talking to me, but I was too far away to hear what she was saying. I think she mouthed 'Please help me' as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Come to me," I mouthed.

Katie put her head up, pushed Jack to the ground and ran into my arms. I held her tight, tight enough to make her heart stop beating. "Why did you leave me?"

"Dreams," Katie cried on my shirt. "I don't want to lose you, Travis."

"I've got a song in my head," I randomly said. "'Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K, he wears tights everyday doesn't give a damn what you say." Katie giggled. Jack got up and brushed himself off.

"I'm going to kill you one day, Katie!" He yelled. "I swear I will!" He walked off and left me and Katie alone.

I leaned in to kiss her when my brother said "What's his problem?" And then he said "WHY HADES ARE YOU KISSING KATIE?"

"Because she's my girlfriend." I replied.

"Dang it, I had a perfect prank in my head!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN okay, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner than I planned.**

**Thanks for reading and R&R**

**R&R again and again and again**

**Love you!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Connor's POV_

I was pacing while Travis held Katie in his arms. They were like stones, not moving. I don't think they were even breathing to be honest. I went up to Travis and touched his shoulder. He didn't react to my actions, which is strange because no-one can ignore me. Believe me, they've tried.

"Travis . . ." I said waving my hand in front of his face. His eyes were closed, so were Katie's. Katie also didn't move. ". . . Travis, Katie is a bad person to be in love with." I was waiting for a punch, but instead a cold breeze came. I kept my eyes on Katie and Travis for the whole time. Soon, I tried to pull them apart, but they wouldn't budge from each other's arms. I let go and took three steps back from them, seeing that they were moving with the wind. They weren't moving, their feet weren't even on the ground. They moved slowly across the grass. I held onto Travis's neck and tried to pull him and Katie back and out of the wind.

"No!" I yelled.

_Third Person's POV _

The campers all started walking back to their activities when a sudden cold came past them. Chiron looked at the sky, confused at Zeus' actions.

"What the?" One camper asked. Everyone looked to their left and saw three people being pulled into the wind. Two of them were in each others arms, still like a stone, the other one was yelling and trying to pull them back.

The wind level picked up, and they all got a better look at the people. Katie and Travis weren't moving at all while Connor was crying for them to stop and trying to pull them out of the wind. "They're like frozen!" Connor yelled as he had his arms around Travis' neck. Chiron looked closely. They're arms and feet were actually frozen. "Heroes help the son of Hermes and daughter of Demeter. Now!" Chiron yelled. He galloped to the entrance of the camp. No-one was there. Not a single person or goddess in sight.

"Chiron!" One yelled.

Connor and the rest of the campers were on the floor, covered in snow. Katie was there as well, still in the pose that she had when being dragged but Travis was no where to be seen.

"Khoine," Chiron ran to Katie, put his palm on her forehead. Katie's eyes flattered open, shocked at seeing all the faces in her.

"What happened?" Katie asked. "Where's Travis?" No-one moved or answered. Katie grabbed the collar of her shirt. "Chiron, what happened?"

"We'll tell you later, please come to the big house." Katie got up and followed Chiron to the big house with a crap load of campers around her, telling her that it will be all right and that what they just saw was creepy. "Please, go away," Katie whispered. No-one left her. "Please get away from me."

"Guys," Someone said. "She's not good in tight crowds."

"Get away from her!" Another said.

Katie tried to get away from the campers as she walked to the big house, but no-one would leave her alone. "I can't breathe!" She finally yelled. Campers started giving her some space, but didn't leave her alone. Connor came out and grabbed Katie's hand, pulling her out of the crowd and into the big house.

"Thanks," Katie said gasping.

"You're welcome." They sat down with Chiron in his wheel chair. "This is what happened." Connor started explaining what happened and he tried to help. Once he was done, Katie leaned on the other side of the couch and started crying.

_Why did I have to fall for Jack?_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own PJO and please review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

I have posted on this story because I have left Fanfiction. I thank everyone who has read my stories and commented on them.

Peace out!

xxCharmspeakerxx


End file.
